Spilled Beans
by ChakiChakiGirl
Summary: This is a whimsical slightly naughty sequel to the "Kagami's Dream" episode in Lucky Star's OVA about one way Kagami might use to get out of her post-dream jam with Tsukasa. : . Enjoy as intended!


**Spilled Beans**  
by Dee "ChakichakiGirl" Eon  
(_"Miyuki's Spaced-Out Secret", "Blueberry", "Bunny Z", "Kanata: Totally Dead?", "Kanata Thawed", "The Yamato Effect", "Kanata's Dream", "Dream Back"_)

Foreword: This is a whimsical naughty sequel to Kagami's Dream episode in Lucky Star's OVA of one way Kagami might use to get out of her post-dream jam with Tsukasa. :). It's a quickie jotted during two commutes since I'm devoting fan-time to the fandub of "Miyuki's Spaced-Out Secret" then "Kanata Thawed". Enjoy as intended!

**OOoOO**

"What I mean is Konata totally tricked me! Even in my dreams!!" Kagami desperately cried as she habitually closed the living room door and hurried to catch up with her boggled shag-haired sister. "Tsukasa, wait! It's nothing like you heard at all! Konata made me say that - that stuff!!"

"I understand, Onee-chan," Tsukasa whined as though in a stunned fog, hands still raised in a pose of total astonishment and appall. "I just want to e-mail Kona-chan to forget what I heard!"

"By dumping it on Konata?? What kind of sense is that??"

A chill rippled down Kagami's back; 'Omigosh! If she tells Konata I'll never live it down! The last thing I need is her cackling all over school that I'm - I'm anything like her!'

"Tsukasa - wait!" Kagami cried, jumping in front of Tsukasa's bedroom door. "Tsukasa, it's not - not at all like it sounded! I was trying to break a spell! I didn't want to say that! You've GOT to believe me!!"

"Don't worry, Onee-chan. My lips are sealed as I said. I saw nothing, I heard nothing."

'But you don't really believe that, Tsukasa, do you?' Kagami ruefully thought; 'You've suspected for a long time - if it wasn't obvious before - that Konata has a warped 'thing' for me, and you've wondered why I still hang around her despite all her insults and lewd teases and sick innuendoes. Only what's worst is, there might be a sliver of perversion in why I let her get away with it, God help me! Maybe my - friendship with Konata really is all warped up wild deep inside and out of my control and leaking into my dreams like sly sweet poison. Oh gosh, say it's not true why my heart beats for that little idiot, nai nai nai! I was so perfectly sane and doing all right until I met her, and it's as though my common sense and reason's wonked out ever since! I've got to work this through! Untangle these clingy confusing knots deep my chest and take my wit's reins back before it gets any further, but if Konata learns I even dreamt of her so, she'll use that against me to chip away my philosophical and moral resistance to what she wants and free this wild wanton - affection for her.

'No! I can't let that happen! Not after seventeen years of shining sanity! I just can't! But how?? How can I stop Tsukasa from burning up the web all the way to Konata's house?? The truth's zapped her out of her skull and there's no truth I can use to counteract it...

'Wait!'

'That's it! Maybe an anti-truth can knock it out of Tsukasa's mind - but what? It would have to be a whopper, even more startling and appalling and warped than my - dreaming of Konata. But what in heaven's name could possibly be THAT warped??'

Kagami desperately rummaged her mind and soul for a weapon then chanced to look up at her sister's poker face of shock and dismay, yet somehow it enhanced her prettiness, a prettiness that had camera-laden anime fanboys stalking her likeness with Bishojo idols.

'She's not just more moe than me, but so innocent and unpretentious and devoted. She might be clumsy and slow at times, but I can rely on Tsukasa in a heartbeat - even if she might not carry through with it. Sometimes I wonder whether I'm taking advantage of her closeness without knowing it by shielding her from life's harshness and pulling her bacon out of the fire even though it'd be bad for her in the end, like always letting her copy my homework as I do with Konata...'

A wild fumbling notion jarred Kagami, its twisted concept made more acceptable by desperation and fear;

'Omigosh! Yes – but I - I couldn't! That's uber sick! It's almost worst!'

'Almost...'

'But if it works, my worst fears are over! But the price! Tsukasa's devotion! Her respect! Oh, but I can't cry over spilt milk now! She already thinks I'm twisted as a pretzel for Konata! How does it hurt me any more by shifting my 'perversion' somewhere else less harmful? At least it'll never get out of this house!'

"Excuse me, Onee-chan, I have to get to my computer -"

"Tsukasa - wait!!..." With pounding chagrin, Kagami stiffened her resolve and drew a bold breath then, leaning close in a very soft humble voice, gazed her twin right in whose huge sad-shaped lavender eyes;

"Uh....you - you see, Tsukasa, I - I lied."

"Lied?"

"Yes..." Kagami said, swallowing shame and beguiling to clean her contrite visage; "You see...just as I was - was waking up from my dream, I just barely remembered to - to change the name of who I was – was with in my dream before it slipped out when I woke up so - so that you wouldn't know."

"Know? Know what Onee-chan??"

Quietly shivering with anxiety, Kagami nibbled her tender lower lip on the edge of a precipice;

'Say it! It won't get outside this house, unlike anything her lips will slip to Konata about what happened! There's no choice! It's either a snow-white lie that seals the truth in this house or it's all over school and beyond tomorrow!! It's my name! My honor! Our family's! Dad's job!!'

Kagami took a committing deep breath and histrionically humbly hung her head; "Uh, er...see, Tsukasa, I...I...really meant – meant –

"You."

Tsukasa blinked aback. "Me??"

Kagami dropped her shaking head with humbling that avoided her sibling's eyes. "Yes, Tsukasa. It's my - my most deepest secret – and shame, forgive me, Tsukasa. But, ever since we were kids I - I liked you."

"Liked me??"

"Yes -" Kagami lifted misty doe-eyes back into her twin's; "Very...very...much."

Tsukasa blinked again as though something incredible was sinking in. "That - much??"

Kagami sighed and turned aside in feigned shame; "Yes - and more!"

"More???"

"A lot! Shamelessly and wantonly so! But naturally I couldn't ever tell you because it's so - so forbidden, you know?"

Tsukasa's face seemed to phase through dazed dismays; "Uh...I guess, Onee-chan."

"Oh, I feel so so ashamed that it slipped out like this, Tsukasa!" Kagami aptly slobbered just shy of sobbing. "I - I never wanted you to know because – because I knew nothing could ever – must never come of it, since we're really sisters instead of just being friends like Konata – in which case such perversion's only just slightly more acceptable, you know?"

Kagami struggled to muff a back-slapping smile; 'Great line!'

"Can't?? Just because we're not – friends, Sis??" Tsukasa dolefully asked.

"Yes, so - you understand my shame, Tsukasa. I mean it's - bad enough I have such corruptive feelings for another girl, but our being sisters makes it doubly taboo too."

"Taboo??"

"Yes. Sadly God's laws prevail and we must abide them as moral upstanding people and miko - as we've always done to preserve the purity of our souls, right?" Kagami reverently said before an exaggerated sigh. "So, the only place I can ever - want you like I wish is in my dreams - and now, even that has to stop because it sullies your name and honor. So, can you forgive me, Tsukasa?"

Tsukasa blinked, nonplused as hell. "Forgive you? Uh..I – I...uh, er, sure, Onee-chan."

Muting an outburst of relief, Kagami beamed and hugged her twin. "Ah, that makes me feel so so much better, Tsukasa!! At least we'll still be just regular twins; still better than the closest friends, right?"

"Uh...I – I guess..."

"Right! Er, so there's no need to e-mail Konata about this, right? Since it's just between us and absolutely has nothing to do with her, right?"

"Uh...no - er, right, Onee-chan," Tsukasa said, her bemused expression looking like it finally absorbed and analyzed and mustered up a comment. "I - I just never knew you felt that - much about me, Onee-chan!"

"Well...I guess I kind of went overboard in how much I love my sister since you're so sweet and precious, especially since as miko our spirits should be pure from all untoward passions and perversions, right?"

"Uh, I guess..."

"So we'll hear no more about this - ever and ever, right Tsukasa?"

"Uh...no..."

"Swear on your word and miko honor?"

"Uh...I - I swear, Onee-chan."

"Good girl! I owe you a rice cheesecake at the cake shop!" Kagami gushed, petting her twin. "Er, you can drop your hands now! See ya – er, I mean, care to join me for homework till bedtime??"

"Uh?? Homework??" Tsukasa startled out of her muddled cloud. "Uh, er – no, that's okay, Onee-chan. I – I'll do mine later after the Kitchen Quiz Show."

"Well, don't study too hard, now!" Kagami said, pecking her sibling's cheek then briskly skipping back to her room to plop back on her bed with a great sigh of relief.

'Hook, line, and sinker! Thank God! Yes, I probably cracked her respect for me but good, but it's my reputation outside this house that matters most. And knowing Tsukasa, she'll likely forget this whole incident inside a week! Now, back to concentrating on going cold turkey from Konata!'

**OOoOO**

That night Kagami was awakened by a floor squeak. "Huh?? Who's that??"

She bolted erect and clapped on her night-stand's lamp after knocking her clock over, her eyes bulging at a willowy figure sheathed in a short pink filmy sequined sheath.

"T - T - Tsukasa???"

"Uh, I - I had a real bad nightmare, Onee-chan, and I'm still scared," her twin meekly said. "Can I sleep with you tonight, like we used to when we were little?"

"Uh, when we were REALLY little, Tsukasa - but where's your pajamas? Where'd you get that - that skimpy nightgown thing from??"

"Uh, it's - Inori's."

"Inori's??"

"Yes, from her college suitcase in the back closet. See, uh, my - pajamas are still in the washing machine."

"Geese, I don't even want to know why Inori has something like that! But why you sneaking in there when you've three pairs of pajamas anyway??"

"Uh, see - I - accidentally spilled green tea in my clothes drawer."

"But don't you keep your three pajamas in different drawers for some bizarre reason?"

"Uh, I had three cups of tea."

"Like good grief, Tsukasa! I know you're clumsy, but that takes the cake!"

"So - can I, Onee-chan??" asked Tsukasa with half-whimpery voice and Kagami sighed with a shaking head.

"Really Tsukasa! If you're ever going to get over nightmares and being scared of the dark, you should learn to face your fears head on to see that they can't hurt you! That's only way you're ever going to shore-up that ramen spine! So what kind of silly nightmare got you running so scared this time? Fell out of bed and couldn't get up or the exam monster's chasing you or kidnapped as Michael Jackson's bride or what?"

"No; that my wondering about your feelings for me slipped out to Kona-chan."

Kagami promptly moved over for Tsukasa to slip under her covers. "Thanks, Onee-chan."

"Just to burp all that 'wonder' out of you, Tsukasa!" Kagami gently admonished. "And don't cuddle so close."

"Sorry. I'm just so so glad you like me so deep, Onee-chan!"

Kagami's lips opened to retort, but the way Tsukasa's sad-shaped eyes looked up at her so wistfully, so poignantly, gripped her heart with unpretentious longing...

Anxiously, Kagami blurted. "Tsu - Tsu - Tsukasa! Look, er, I - I - "

"I always knew you liked me so, Onee-chan, like last summer's beach trip when I caught you ogling at my soft creamy skin in the bathhouse and when you ate cotton candy off my nose and licked it too at the festival," Tsukasa said, sad-shaped eyes brimming bright with dewy limitless regard. "I always knew you knew how I felt, but were too afraid to shocking me, but I'm not shocked or ashamed, Onee-chan. I'm proud and glad you feel just like I do!"

"Huh???" Like a brick smashing between her eyes, Kagami blinked aback, lips flapping soundlessly. "Wha – Wha – What did you say?? Ju – Ju – Just like...??"

"Yes! I've always loved you so, Onee-chan, but I – I was much too embarrassed to tell you because I thought you'd get mad and treat me like a pervert like Konata! But now, there's nothing to say anymore because now we're more than twins or even sisters! Oh, I'm so happy Onee-chan! Now I never longer have to only dream about us being together doing everything!!"

"'Everything'?..." Kagami weakly echoed as Tsukasa happily huddled her head under Kagami's shoulder, provoking Kagami's modest breast to thump louder.

'Stop it stupid crazy heart! We're sisters! Nai Nai Nai!' she chided herself, but to her dismay it felt hollow and she looked down on her sister's silky purple locks. "Omigosh, she's placed me where I don't deserve! Us?? Yet...she's right about how I've walked into it half the time, showing my caring for her...and my - feelings, and sometimes...sometimes I do wish she wasn't my sis, but more of a friend. Then, I could - feel freer with my feelings about how...how sometimes I wish we were..."

A chiding ego fit kicked Kagami to gnash her lower lip in denial. "No, I shouldn't - can't think that way! It's just like I told her before. We can't! It's warped and so so hyper immoral! But then...isn't that what I - I really confessed to her? The real truth under my lie?..."

Kagami felt soft warm pressure cuddle against her side with a snore, and she swallowed as old familiar childhood cuddles reasserted and meshed far maturer feelings; "I - I know even in wild dreams it's wrong...but sometimes I - I do like - wish Tsukasa in that way that can't be spoken or even thought. We've always been ultra close, almost inseparable like that was the most natural way to be. I mean, we shared the same womb and cradle...and childhood bed. We might even be more identical than our folks or doctors think. We might truly already be more one than we realize, opposites yearning to be whole again, like that psychedelic fantasy she had of being older than me, exchanging our lives and souls. It all almost begins to make sense..."

A few muddled minutes later Kagami softly gasped in surprise and consternation as she felt gentle hands lightly strum along her hips and higher, her impulse to wrest her snoring twin's mindless grope off broken by conflicting tender qualms. Instead, tentatively, gingerly, Kagami lowered her lips to kiss Tsukasa's scalp and felt dizzy frets and qualms slowly dissolve with admitted wistfulness and yearning.

'It'd be so lame pretending shyness now. Asleep or awake or in-between, Tsukasa expects me to return her true longing since she thinks mine are now out in the open...and in a funny real way, that steals the shame of it because there is none. We've always been close and honest, only the true depths our feelings and wanting keeping us totally apart...'

Slightly awkward, slightly timid, Kagami's arms gently twined her supple snoring sister's filmy sheath, the silky envelope only exacerbating her pounding pine. Her nose nuzzled Tsukasa's redolent locks.

'No. This isn't really anything new. We've just affirmed shy yearnings beyond society's bogus limits of simple sibling-hood, that's all. It's only between us and no one would ever ever know or care. More, I can always imagine she's Konata to satisfy the wild yearns she sparks in me, but which I can't ever admit to her face. Call it pride, call it not being in her class, call it stuck-up values, call it miko honor, but to surrender to Konata is going back on my own word and self-respect and feeds her smug perverted ego. Now I won't have to pine about her so anymore. I have someone I feel for even deeper to steer me away from her. Someone always besides me, someone close every day and night, someone who knows about me almost as much as I do, as I do her...'

Kagami gasped as mindless foreign fingers dreamily crept under her closed pajama shirt, and with a breathless brace of instinctive hesitation and nervous curiosity, Kagami quietly unbuttoned. 'Yes, Inori had it right in college;

'Pajamas, like hang-ups, just get in the way.'

**696969696969696969696969696969696969**

FIN


End file.
